Kiara of The Green Lanterns
by MMPR777
Summary: Kiara, a ordinary lion is taking an adventure of being a Green Lantern who battles against a powerful villain group called The Army of Darkness. By sticking on to her friends, they have a lot man and lion power to defeat this threat and save the galaxy from certan doom and her home world, Earth.
1. Chapter 1: The Lion queen and the Ring

My name is Kiara and this is my story. I live on Pride Rock for a long time and I'm also married to Kovu who is the son of the deceased evil lion named Zira, who is my mother-in-law. My story begins in the morning when the sun was facing the side of the rock and I got up from my sleep to get find a kill for my breakfast. Then Kovu woke up and see me staring in the distance and he asked me, "Hey Kiara, you alright?" I looked at him and said, "Yeah, I'm fine really." "Ok then." he said to me and walked away and went back to sleep. I always think about going on adventures after I first meet Kovu when he rescued me in that river one faithful day. Every day is the same routine, wake up, eat, and sleep. Well this day is going to change my life forever. One night, I was looking at the stars and hoping that something will happen tonight, and fate got to me. I saw this blinking light that is green, which is unexpected since every star is white but not green. It came down slowly like a shooting star in the sky until it slashed int the river which is where I was rescued in. Kiara run down to the river, she sees a strange looking ship which has green on it. I look inside it and said,"Hello, Anybody there?" The door of the strange thing came up and out came a strange looking fish thing with a green coat with this strange looking symbol on it. The first thing it said is, "W-who are you?" I answered. "M-my name is Kiara, and what is your name?" I asked in curiosity. "My name is Amun Napo and this world of yours is in grave danger." he said in a weak voice due to the injuries in the crash. I was scared that he said that someone or something is going to attack my homeland, I asked him, "What do you mean my world is in grave danger?" "This planet will be in-in the hands of the army of darkness." "The Army of Darkness?" I was confused because i don't know who the Army of Darkness is. "Yes *Cough* but in order to protect your world is to become a protector yourself." Now I was really confused of how he said that. "How am I suppose to do that?" "Use this." He gave me a big thing that looks like the strange thing on his coat or whatever it is. "This is a power battery to charge up this." He also gave me this weird object that has the same symbol on it, was this symbol means something really important? "Just a he was dying, he told me something very important helps me on this weird adventure of mine. "Remember these words." 'OK" "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, b-beware my power, g-green Lantern's light." and then he died on my paws. I was in shock and sadness in how this poor thing died , but who is this Army of Darkness and what is this Green lanterns the he was talking about. Before I went Back to Pride Rock, I dug up a grave for the poor thing and buried him.

Back on Pride Rock, I was curious about this "power battery" and think, "What happens if I say the words." I investigated more about this object that I was holding on to until I see a hole that can put my finger into. I slipped it on and think, "Now what am I going to do with it." Then something came to my mind, maybe I should put this ring on the big thing in the circle. I put my paw to the power battery and remember what he said before he died. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" Then the thing started to glow and out came a burst of green light appeared and a green bubble formed around me and the power battery and the thing went up from Pride Rock and I said in fear, "Oh good lords of the king , Hellp! The bubble hit me hard and I blacked out for the rest of the journey from Earth to a strange new world where I would go on a journey of beginning to become a Green Lantern.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Recruit

I groaned as the pain went away after I hit my head in that bubble just a few minutes ago. I got up and I see a white room, a white empty room with a table and .. a green colored coat? **I have got to be dreaming.** I thought when all of the sudden, I see this big bipedal being that has the same green coat that that fish thing was before he died. The thing spoke to me. "Well hello big fella, what your name?" I couldn't resist by speaking to this big and strong being. "Um, my name is Kiara, and who and what are you?" Oh lords, I asked a question to a stranger, my mom told me to not talk to strangers, well it's for the best. "My name is Hal Jordan and I'm a human in Sector 2814." "Um, I don't get it." "*Sigh*Sector 2814 is also called Earth which is where I live and also where you live too. "Well I live on Pride Rock thank you very much." "Pride Rock is also part of Earth too." When I heard that, I couldn't believe that my home land is part of Earth. "Ok, I believe you, so where am I?" "You are in Oa, home of the Green Lanterns." "But who are the Green Lanterns?" Hal explained to me. "Green Lanterns are like a police force or in your home land, protectors." "Oh, I get it." Now I know what the Green Lanterns are. I went with Hal but there's one thing that freaks me out, Hal can fly, humans can't fly "Um." "What's wrong Kiara?" "I can't fly like you do." "Oh, that's easy, you just believe in the ring then you can fly." "Ok than." I held my breath and leaped off the building but when I open my eyes, the most unbelievable thing happened, I can fly. "Ok, so where am I going Hal?" "A tour to of our capital of Oa. It's too bad that Amun have to miss meeting you Kiara." Then it hit me, Amun was Hal's friend, so I have to tell him. "Um, you don't need to see him Hal." "Why?" Hal asked. "Because..because Amun is dead. I'm sorry." "Amun, dead, how?" "I don't know, but I do know that he said something before he died." "And what's that?" Hal asked her. "The Army of Darkness is coming." Then Hal stopped "The Army of Darkness is coming?" "That's right" I told him. "Ok, let's stop the tour and come meet the big boys, The Guardians." "The what-now" "The Guardians are the original founders of the Green Lanterns." Hal and I were in this big building with the same symbol on it, which means that's the main part of the building. When we got in the building, there were a whole lot of weird and scary aliens in the main hall which are part of the Green Lanterns. We got in the big doors and in them are The Guardians. "Hello Hal, and who might this be?" "Ganthen, this is Kiara, our newest Green Lantern of sector 2814." "Welcome, Kiara of Sector 2814." "Umm, hi." "What brings this newest recruit to see us for?" One of the little blue men said. "Well, my friend Amun Napu died from a crash and gave her his ring and also said something before he died." "And what is it that he said before he died?" The blue woman said. "Well your honors, What he told me is "The Army of Darkness is coming"." All the guardians whispered as if they know something is up. "You said that the Army of Darkness is coming." "Yes, but who are the Army of Darkness?" One of them lit un a blue ball-like video screen and told me a story. "Long ago, there was a explosion in the universe which humans called "The Big Bang and born from it was a strange creature called Jonathan Serpa, He and his fellow captain, God were at peace in heaven until a great war began with each other even Satan and God. God and Jonathan banished him for all eternity, until Adam and Eve uncovered a secret tree where Satan was prisoned in until they at the apple of knowledge which is his prison and freed him unknowingly. Now he is making an army of every villain from everywhere in the universe, even your father's uncle, Scar." "Wait, you know my dad, Simba." Why yes, we know everybody be =cause we are the stars you stare up in the sky." "Wow, so you were watching me all along." "Yes Kiara, we were watching you your whole life and you have a good heart, and that's why you are a Green Lantern and that's how the Army of Darkness was formed." "So, what should you guys do to me when I'm A Green Lantern." I asked the guardians. "You should be a recruit for Hal as your mentor." "What, you want me to mentor Kiara?" All of them nodded as a yes. Hal smiled and said "Well Kiara, looks like you are stuck with me, is that good?" Just than I smiled an said "Yeah, that is good."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Parents

I can't believe that I am going to mentored by my new friend Hal. "But before I have to train you, I must show you to my friends, come on." I followed Hal and I see a big looking creature with two big teeth on it's bottom jaw and a white creature with black lines on his face and his coat is red instead of green. "Hello Kilowag, Razer." "Hello Hal, how was the trip for the new recruit?" The big guy asked. "It was fine, so I got the big news." "And what is that Hal?" The white creature asked him. "I am training my new recruit." "That's great but umm, where is the new recruit?" "Oh, I forgot, she's right behind me." I got out of behind Hal and their eyebrows where raised as they see me. "Umm Hal, what the guardians is this thing?" Hal looks down and sees me "Oh this thing, that is a lion, a species that was on Earth, and her name is Kaira. Kiara, this is my friends, Kilowag and Razer." "Why is Hal talking to that lion?" Razer whispered. Kilowag spins his finger over his head thinking Hal is crazy. "Umm Hal." Hal looks down. "Why is Kilowag sinning his..what ever that is ever his head?" Hal thought of something and told her, "Maybe because he is thinking that I'm talking to a lion who does not have a intelligent mind." I gasped and steps towards Kilowag and said, "Hey kilowag!" "Huh, who said that?" He looks around and than he sees a lion jumped and kick slapped him with her hind leg. "Take that!" Kilowag was on the ground and he thought, "How can a lion can kung fu kick me me the face?" And to his amazement, the lion can talk, "Don't mess with me or my friend Hal" "So Hal wasn't crazy after all" he thought "Wow, A talking lion, This will be a first time having an animal from your land being a Green Lantern." "See Kilowag, I told you I wasn't crazy." "I believe you." "Hi, I'm Kiara oh and I'm sorry for kicking you in the face." "It's alright kid, looks like I deserve that, oh and also my name is Kilowag, by the way." "And my name is Razer, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you all, so I heard that you guys want me to be your next recruit, is that right?" "Well you come to the right place kid." Kiara smiled as she knew she was in the right place. A few hour of training made Kiara sweat. "Well that was fun." I looks at her constructed clock and gasped. "Oh no!" "What Kiara, what is it." "It's 2:00, My family is about to wake up at 4:00, we have to go." "Hey, let us come with you to meet your parents." Hal told her. "You will?" I asked them. "Sure, we want to see earth for a long time." "And how do we do that?" Kiara asked Hal. "We use Ia, also called Artifical Intelligents, she is my ship, a female robot, my friend's lover, and a true Green Lantern." "Ok, then lets go." We all got onto Ia and the ship looks massive and the inside looks like a Science lab, if that's what humans say. "Ia, set a course to Sector 2814." I thought to myself, "This is going to be a long trip." "Ia, set this course on hyperspeed." "All right Hal." Then they jumped to hyperspeed. A few Minute later, they went out of hyperspace and landed on Pride Rock. "Woah, how did you do that." Kiara asked them. "Eh, we got this hyperdrive from a little planet called Tatooine." Hal told Kiara. Then kiara saw a pack of hyenas come from the elephant graveyard and going to Pride Rock. "Oh no!" I yelled. "What, what is it Kiara?" Hal asked me. "There are a bunch of hyenas going to my home, and there is no protection to stop them." "Ok, we'll help your family out, these hyenas won't know what hit em." "Thanks kilowag, your the best." Back at Pride Rock, Simba woke up at the smell of the sweet morning air as he sees a pack of hyenas come in their territory. "Oh no, I gotta wake up the pack." Simba woke everybody up from their sleep and told everyone to stood their ground. Three familiar hyenas came into the front of Simba. "Oh look Ed, it the liitle lion all grown up." Shenzi said. Ed laughed. "And there is the whole pack, but wait, oh that's right, there was suppose to be your precious little daughter with you." Benzi said to Simba. "So Furball, where is your little daughter now?" as she laughed. "right here!" A voice came also came a flash of green light that took the hyena flying into the air. "Hey, what the.." As she looks at Kiara with Hal, Kilowag, and Razor standing their ground. "You?" "Yes, me Shenzi, you are in very serious trouble." "Oh yeah, you and what army?." "This army." As she is doing the Green Latern oath, "In brightest day, In blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green lantern's Light!" As she and the other lanterns turn green and came out are their outfits. "What in the.." Shenzi was frightened. "Now it is my turn" Razer said. He did his oath as well, "With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, that is your fate" Then his red lantern started to glow red and he became the Red Lantern. Now the hyenas are scared of Razer because of the oath and his costume. Shenzi scoffed and said, "What are you afraid of? They're just creatures with freakish looking outfits, now attack." None of the hyenas attacked and all of them ran away as fast as they can. "Where are you going you cowards?" she said in an angry voice. But then she looks at them in fear and said, "Hey look, no hard feelings ok?" both Kiara and Razer smiled at each other and made a construct of a lion and they roared. Then Shenzi ran like a feared cat would do and ran to the elephant graveyard. Both Simba and Nala were shocked and Simba finally said, "I think you have some explaining to do here." and both Kiara and Hal smiled sheepishly.


	4. Chapter 4: Dawn of The Red Lanterns

It was in the afternoon in the elephant graveyard as Shenzi, Banzai, and ed are grumbling in defeat. "Aw man, we should have those goody-two shoes if it weren't for Kiara and those humans who call themselves the Green Lanterns and the Red Lantern." Banzai said in anger. "Yeah, if we have taken down the king, we would make ourselves kings and queen but no, his little lioness and her friends took away our victory!" Shenzi yelled in rage. Ed just laughed angerly. "Well if we have powers, I would break every bone in her body until she will beg me for mercy, how do you like that?" "Yeah, I agree with you Banzai." Just then, a red light came made them cover their eyes and opened them just to see three red rings with a strange symbol on it and then Scar's ghost came out of nowhere. "Scar, I thought that you are dead?" Banzai said. "I am dead you imbecile, but the more important is that your rage made you our honorary Red Lanterns since you have so much rage in your heart. I will tell you of the oath of the Red Lantern Corp." "And what would that be?" "The oath is, "With blood and rage of crimsom red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, that is your fate." "Hey wait, that's what that red guy said, so he must be a red lantern too only he is with the green lanterns." "Exactly" Scar's ghost said. "Thank you Scar for bringing us gifts to us." Shenzi said. "Now, lets get the little lioness."

Back in Pride Rock

Kiara explained everything to Simba, Nala, Kovu, Timon, Pumbaa, and the lioness on Pride Rock. "So, let me get this straight.." Simba said. "..you found an alien in the lake where you almost drowned at, got this ring, went to a planet called Oa and saved us with the green power of hope?" "Yep, that the whole story." "Well why didn't you tell us about it sooner?" Nala asked. "Because I don't want to panic over this power Mom." "And who are these Kiara?" "Oh, that's right, This is Hal Jordon, he is a human of this earth.." "Hey there." Hal said. "..This is Kilowog, he is an alien which his species are called Bolovaxians.. "Sup." Kilowog said. "..and this is Razer, who used to be one of the red lanterns, which are enemies to the Green Lanterns, and his race is called the Volkregians." "A pleasure to meet you all." Razer said. "..and we call ourselves the Green Lanterns." Everybody looked confused. "*Sigh* The Green Lantern are like a police force only with various species in one corp." Hal exlpained. "So it's kinda like our guards." Zazu asked them. "Exactly like that, Zazu." Kiara said. "Well, it's not everyday that your own daughter gets to be a Green Lantern, right Nala?" Simba asked is wife. "Why, yes it seems." Then every animal are running to Pride Rock and Kiara said, "Whoa, whoa, hold on there guy, why are you running?" "The three hyenas are back and wants revenge." Kiara is laughing, "I took care of those guys two hours ago, they couldn't just get revenge on me again, no way." "Think again you runt." A familiar sound came. Then came the three Hyenas. "But I took you out just a few hours ago." Kiara said." "You fought wrong as we also got new powers as well." Then they did the oath all together. "With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we will burn you all, that is your fate." Then a flash of red light flashes Kiara and the others and then see the three hyenas in red clothing like Razor's only it's about to get bad. "Uh oh, looks like we have to fight them."

To Be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5: Kovu of The Yellow Lantern

It's been a few minutes since the battle has began on Pride Rock. The hyenas are taking the lionesses one by one knocking them out cold and some of the lions are still fighting on and the green lanterns join in. "So daddy, If we get out of this alive, we will show the whole family and not the lionesses Hal, Kilowag, and Razer's home world." "Oh course my dear, now let's kick those hyenas butt." Just then, a black mist formed surrounding the green lanterns and Simba looks closely only to find that his worst nightmare came true, Scar is back alive again. "No way, It can't be, but I thought you would be dead." "But on contrary Simba, I am no longer flesh and blood. I am a member of the Black Lanterns. here, let me show you." Then he became an evil oath, "The blackest night falls from the sky, the darkness grows as all light dies, we crave your hearts and your demise, By my Black Hand the dead shall rise" Just then, a black light came out of the black ring and his body is covered in a black coat. "So, you must be a part of the Army of Darkness, aren't you." "why yes, that is very right, and here is your reward. Your reward is death. Sheni, Banzai, Ed, kill them all." "Yes, your royal undead highness." Kovu is so scared that he plead the gods for all the power the=y need to fight the hyeanas because he is scared of dying. Just then, all time stops as Mufasa came out of knowhere and said, "Kovu, you are the most wonderful lion I've ever have for a grandson for, and for that, I will give up all my power to make a unique ring forged by the Yellow Lantern corp, founded by Sinestro himself." He then gave up his power to make a yellow ring to appear. "I will give you the oath and the power battery." Mufasa gave the ring and the battery to Kovu. "Now, heard what I will say." Kovu shooks his head. Mufasa smiles and says the oath, "In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light, let those who try to stop whats right, burn like my power, Sinestro's might" He then just disappear and time starts moving again as the hyenas were closing in on him. "Alright, it's over for you, you little runt!" Then Kovu smiles and said, "I don't think so you scardy cats." "He then said the oath. "I Blackest day, in brightest night, beware with fears made into light, let those who try to stop whats right, burnv like my power, Sinestro's light!" Just then, a yellow light came out of his ring blinding the hyenas, the lions and lionesses, and timon and pumbaa and when they opened their eyes, Kovu is dressed in a yellow suit and he said, "Beware evil-doers, Kovu the yellow lantern is here to save your sorry butts." He constructed a giant fan that blew the hyenas back to the Elephant Graveyard. "Now scar, it's your time to go back to your hellhole." The green lanterns just looked at Kovu in awe and Kovu constructs a drill and makes a hole big enough for Scar to get through and then he constucts a giant hand and picks Scar up and Kovu said, "Now Scar, it's time to go back where you came from!" He then throws Scar into the hole. "Noooooo!" Just then, the dirt came up and covers up the hole. I an split second, Kovu's powers just got out and he faints. The Hyenas is still in the air and Shenzi said, "aw man, we almost had them this time, but soon, we will be back and will tear then to shreds." "Yeah man, I was thinking the same way too, but oh well." Ed just laghs hysterically and the three hyeanas were gone with out a trace.


	6. Chapter 6: Oa and The Justice League

After that battle against the hyenas and the Red Lanterns, Simba and the whole pride are in a celebration for their victory. I came up and said, "Hey dad." "Yes" Simba asked her. I asked, "Remember that if we defeated the hyenas and Scar, we could show you Hal, Kilowag, Razer, and my planet, Oa, and I like to say to you, would you like to come?" Simba and Nala didn't know what to say until they said, "Yes" I'd smiled in happiness and told Hal, "Hal, Get your ship together, we're going back to Oa." The Lanterns and my family all went into the ship and is set out to Oa. "Ia, punch it." Ia used the hyperdrive and went out of hyper drive to see a planet which is filled with green. "Mom, dad, I proudly present you, Oa, home of the Green Lantern Corp." They landed on the platform and set out to see the Guardians. "Ah, welcome back Kiara and hal of Sector 2814." Appa said to them. "it's good to see you too Appa." Broome looks at the three lions and said, "So, I see that you brought more lions along for the ride?" I looks at the lions and said, "Yes, these are my parents, Simba and Nala, and this is my husband, Kovu." Broome looks and Kovu and sees a yellow power ring on his hand. "So, I see that you are in league with Sinestro aren't you." Kovu was confused. "Um, who is Sinestro, and why do you think that I'm in league with him or whatever." Broome raised the globe again showing a screen. "Sinestro was once a Green Lantern himself and the teacher of Hal Jordan until he betrayed the corp by leaguing with the Yellow Lanterns. He is the leader of the Yellow Lanterns and an enemy of the corp." I says, "Whoa, whoa, my husband here saved us from three hyenas and my undead great uncle Scar who is league with Black Lanterns and the Red Lanterns. You got it all wrong." Appa then said, "So, you are protecting these people and not hurting them?" "Yes, your honors. It is all true." The Guardians whispers and came to a verdict. "Very well, from this day forward, I hereby dubbed thee Kovu, the first Yellow Lantern to be in the corp. Welcome to Green Lantern Corp Kovu of Sector 2814." Kovu is happy, "Thank you, your honors, it is my privilege." Just then, a couple of beeps came though Hal's wrist and I asked him, "Hey Hal, is your watch beeping?" "I think so. Let me check to see who it is." He then opened his watch and a dark man with pointy ears speaks to Hal. "Hal, can you read me, it's me, Batman." Hal was excited, "Hey Bruce, how you been buddy?" "Great, me and the league here want to see how you been for the last two years." I spoke, "Umm, Hal, who're you talking to?" The dark man looks surprised as he sees a lion talking to Hal. "Hal, you got a lot of explaining to do, meet me at the command center in an hour." "Yes sir, on my way" Hal looks at the lions and said, "So, who wants a field trip?" An hour later, a warp gate came up and close out and the lions saw a giant space building as tall then Pride rock itself. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Justice League watchtower, home of a lot of superheroes including me." Ia went in and the doors close in on them and on the lower floor is a human wearing a cape and a mask looking up and said, "Hal, It's good to see you again old friend." Hal replied, "It's good to see you Bruce." The Man looks at the lions and making a straight face and said, "You got a lot of explaining to do." Hal smiles sheepishly. "Well, first off, let me introduce to my new friends, guys, this is Bruce Wayne aka Batman. Bruce, these are my friends, Kiara, Kovu, Simba, and Nala, these two lions are new members of the Green Lanterns." Nala Greeted him, "Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne." Bruce was smiling, "Please, call me Bruce and nice to meet you too." Just then a red streak went past them and I was surpised, "Whoa, what was that?" "That my friend was Barry Allen aka The Flash. Barry, get over here!" The red streak came back just turn out to be a man in a red suit with a lighting bolt on it. "Oh, hey Bruce, how you doing?" "Good, Barry, these =are our new friends." Barry looks at the lions and said, "Really? these are our new friends, lion, you got to be kidding." "Nope, he is not joking." Simba said. "What the.. did they just talk?" "Yep, they sure did." "Well, that's not the weirdest thing I see all day." I was confused, "What do you mean?" Barry explained to me, "OK, so you know that we humans can run right?" I nodded. "Well, I got struck by lightning which gave me the powers to run faster then the speed of light and the weirdest part is that if I run faster enough that I can go trough time and another dimension, cool huh?" I was even more confused, I mean, a ordinary human can run at the speed of sound and can travel to time and another dimension, that gives me a headache. Good gods, my brain hurts.


	7. Chapter 7: Rise of The Pink Lantern

Hal told the lions, "So, on with the tour." The lions nodded and walked with Hal and Barry and they are in a big building with human like statues and I asked Hal, "Umm, Hal, what is this place anyway?" "Oh, this is the training area where the superheroes use dummies to practice their skills to fight against any villains or super villains." "Oh, ok then." Just then, a woman came out into the arena and takes out a sword and starts fighting the dummy and I asked Barry, "Hey Barry, who is that woman in the arena?" Barry answered, "Oh, that's Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman, a amazonian warrior who was sculpted out of clay by her mother Queen Hippolyta and made her to life by the goddess of war and wisdom, Athena." "That is awesome yet confused at the same time." "Don't worry, you'll get used to her." They went into the arena and Hal greeted her, "Hey Diana, how are you doing?" Diana is smiling, "Oh, Hello Hal, I was wondering why..*gasp*" "What, what's wrong?" Diana threw a rope on my dad's throat and she said, "Who are you, where do you come from and what do you want in the watchtower!?" Simba was gasping for air while asking her, "My name is Simba, I'm from Pride Rock, and I'm a friend of Hal Jordan." Diana's expression changes and said, "OH! I'm sorry, I thought you were going to attack the tower." She let go of the rope Simba was reliefed for having air again "I am really really sorry about that, it happens when your away from home for a while." Simba was gasping and he said, "What was that rope, you were choking me!" "Oh, right, sorry about that. This is my lasso of truth, this lasso will let people forcefully tell the truth if I catch a criminal." I was amazed at that lasso. "Wow, that's some lasso." "Why thank you, now what's your name?" I answer her, "Oh, my name is Kiara, that's my dad, Simba, my husband Kovu, and my mom, Nala." "Nice to meet you all, I am Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman, say, I think I just say another lion just like you." My mom was confused, "What do you mean, there's suppose to be 4 of us?" "Well, he or she out of IA's main compartment." My and I said to each other, "What!" Hal called IA, "IA, get me video feed before and after we took of to the Pride Lands." The video feed shows adult lion stowing away inside IA and he said, "I can't wait to see what's in store for me." Me, my mom, and my dad all said, "Kion!" "Ohh, when I get my hands on him, I will ground him for sure." "Now calm down honey, I think he's trying to know why we are in IA." They looked for him for an hour until I saw my brother, "Hey guys, I found him!" Kion looks at me and my family and Kion said, "Oh, hey guys." My mom was mad, "Kion, for stowing away on IA, you are grounded for a week!" "But mom?!" "No buts, when we get home, you will go stright to your den once we get home." My mom then said to hal, "Sorry about that little ordeal with my son KIon, he gets adventurous whith his friends a lot of times." Hal smiled, "I can understand that, a mother has to take care of their own." My mom told Kion to Hal, "Kion, this is Hal, he is a human and a Green Lantern, a superhero who is from our planet, and you adress him as 'sir' or just hal, alright?" Kion responded, "Yes mom." Hal was happy, "Good, then one with the tour." Hal sees a blue and red wearing person and he said, "Hey Clark, long time no see!" the man was laughing and replied, "It's good to see you too Hal, it's been a long time, and who are your friends?" "Oh, that's right, guys, this is Clark kent, also knoiwn as Superman, or Kal-El on his former home planet Krypton. Clark, this is my friends, Kiara, Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kion." "Haha, welcome my friends." Just then, another voice come out of nowhere, "Hello Hal, how was your trip?" Hal, me, and my family jumped and saw a green skinned person and Hal yelled, "Jesus, J'on, you could have give me a warning next time!" "Sorry Hal, I am curious about these animal life forms on this ship." "That's right, J'onn, these are my friends, Simba, Nala, Kion, Kiara, and Kovu. Guys, this is J'onn J'onzz, he is from the planet Mars." "Wait, are you saying that he is from another planet?" "Yes, Kiara." "Wow." J'onn speaks to Hal, "Hal, I think this object will be intresting." On his hand is another ring, only it's pink and represents a star on it. "It can't be?" I asked him, "What, what is it?" Hal answered, "That is a Pink Lantern ring, but what is it doing here?" Just then, the ring floats and went on to my mom's finger and Hal was dumbfounded. "Oh, now I see, Nala, this ring chose you as a pink lantern." My mom was starstruck, "Wow, how awesome, so that means I can have my own outfit?" "Well, only if you say these word, then you can get these powers, it is "For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light" My mom said, Alright, I'll try." She gulped and said the oath, "For hearts long lost and full of light, for those alone in blackest night, accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all with violet light." Just then pink light came out of my mom's ring and she has a pink uniform and a logo that looks like a star on it and I was in awe, "Wow mom, you're amazing!" My mom saw herself as she wore a pink uniform that covers her body and she said, "I did it, I'm a pink lantern." "Now, Nala, you have to know the rules of the lanterns." "And what are the rules." Hal answered her, "#1, never use these powers for horseplay, #2 never use this power for evil purposes, and the most important rule of all is #3, Never, Ever tell anyone about who you are as a superhero, got it?" My mom smiled, "Yes Hal, I understand." Hal smiled, "Good, welcome to the corp."


	8. Chapter 8: The World Wide Web of Crime

Back at Arkham Asylum in Gotham City, There is a man who was having a laugh like no other as he said, "Oh Batsy, when I get out of here, me and my friends will have a piece of our minds, well, if mine was not so insane like me, and when I get out, the Joker will be out you hear!" Just then a voice came from outside, "Oh, I can hear you Joker." "Huh, is somebody there, or it's just me going crazy?" "No, you're not going insane, well, at least you are." Just then a slender man came out of the shadow who is a red-skinned alien who wore a yellow uniform with a symbol on it and Joker smiled, "Ah Sinestro, I was hoping to see you again." "Yes Joker, good to see you too, now I want to do me a favor to ask?" "Well ask away oh buddy oh pal." Sinestro said, "I want to get revenge on the Green Lantern Crops and I need your help." Joker laughed hard. "Oh Sinestro, you are funny." Sinestro give Joker an angry face and Joker's smile disappeared. "You're serious aren't you? We what's in it for us?" "Well, if I get you out of this place, then I'll help you get rid of Batman and the Justice League and everybody will get Gotham for themselves, deal?" Sinestro hold his hand and Joker's smile appeared and put his hand and said, "Deal!" Sinestro smiled and a yellow crowbar broke the cell door and released the Joker and they went to the tower and Joker dressed himself as Batman and said to the guards in his batman voice, "Hello guards." "Oh, Batman." On of the guards saluted to him, "What can I do for you?" "I just want to congratulate on your duty taking care of the criminals, and for that, I want a shake." Joker toke out his hand with a electric buzzer getting ready to shook him. "Gee, thanks Batman." The guard toke his hand and shook Joker's hand and the guard felt a jolt of electricity and screamed in pain. "What the," The guard was knocked out and the other guard said, "What have you done Batman!" Joker took his mask off and uses his own voice, "Oh, don't worry, the guard had a shook of his life!" Joker laughed hysterically. "Joker? How did you get out" Joker smiled, "Oh, I just have a friend on my side." Just then a yellow blast of light hit the other guard and passed out and Sinestro and said to Joker, "You could have just let me do my own thing you know!" "But where's the fun in that?" Sinestro sighed, "Joker, you are despicable." "Why, thank you." Joker hit the button and all the cell doors open leaving the most evil criminals ever roam the asylum to escape and Joker turned on the mic and said, "Welcome back my friends, for I Joker, the price clown of crime and Sinestro has freed you to do one thing and one thing only, destroy the Justice League once and for all!" All the prisoners yelled in anger because the Justice League have foiled their plans for all the crimes they have committed and world dominance. Sinestro also spoke on the speaker, "And I have freed the prisoners from all over the prisons in the world so that they will have the two things they will have, crime and and world dominance and who over kills the league members will get the city they freely choose. Now, who's with me?! All the prisoners yelled happily so they can get revenge on the Justice League." Joker then asked Sinestro, "But, there is one tinsy winsy tiny bit of something to ask you. HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET OUT OF HERE?!" Sinestro answered, "I put a bomb on every prison and there." He pushed the button on his remote and every bomb blew the walls of every prison around the world freeing the prisoners and Joker said, "Nice." Just then, all of the world's criminals were free to roam to do crime and world dominance.


	9. Chapter 9: The beast and The Lantern

In the watchtower, my mom tries these new powers as a Pink Lantern while the others are helping repair the main station due to four criminals trying to steal a thing called the Annihilator who were part of a group called the Suicide Squad. Just then, Batman's communicator beeped and Bruce opened it and there was a man with grey hari and a mustache telling something urgent, "Batman, It's Commissioner Gordon, I have some bad news for the league." "Hey Commissioner, what's the bad news you're talking about." "Well, every single prisoner escaped from the prisons that blew up and they are on the run." "What! Don't worry Commissioner, we're on our way." Just then the alarm have gone off and Batman said on the mic, "Attention all Justice League members, report to the command center, I repeat report to the command Center." Me, my family and the rest of the league went up and got to the command center and I asked him, "Bruce, what's wrong." Batman told them, "I just got word from Commissioner Gordon that all the prisoners and criminals have escaped due to all the walls being blown up. Everybody except us gasped. "Are you serious, al the criminals escaped, really!?" Barry yelled. "I know that someone must be behind the escape, so me, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern you and your family must come with us to Gotham and go to Arkam Asylum to see who did this." An hour later Ia had landed on a empty lot for them to set on and they went to city where they meet a man with a weird coat with grey hair said to Batman, "Welcome back to Gotham Batman, and you brought the Justice League with you too and are those lions with you?" "It's good to see you too Gordon and yes they are lions who can talk." The Commissioner was confused, "It's that true?" Then I spoke to Gordon, "Yep, he's right about that." Gordon was dumbfounded as he yelled, "Whoa, hold on, did you just talk?" "Yes I did, now tell us how they escape from their prisons?" Commissioner Gordon snapped out of it and said, "Ok, I'll show you on this camera from the prison tower." He shows us a guy in a Batman suit and I looked at Bruce and said, "Batman!?" "What, that's not me." Just then, a guard shook his hand and he was in shook and Batman recognizes that technique, "What a minute, I recognize that move." The guy turn out to be a pale white looking man with green hair and a flash of yellow lightning came from a red-skinned alien who wore a yellow suit with a strange symbol on it and Batman said to them, "Joker and Sinestro, I knew they would be planning this." I was confused, "Who are those people?" Hal talked to me, "That guy in the purple suit is called the Joker and they Yellow Lantern is Sinestro." I just remember the Guardians talking about a guy who betrayed the Green Lanterns. "So.." I pointed my finger to the red-skinned alien, "..That's Sinestro, the one who betrayed the corp?" "Yep, that's him alright." I got angry and said to him, "Then we got to stop them from whatever their planning right now!" Batman smiled and said to me, "That was what I was thinking too, alright, but first we must stop the crimes in Gotham then we'll get Joker and Sinestro." All of us agreed went inside of the city to stop the injustice taking place in Gotham City and when they got there, there was a man who wore black clothing and wore a mask and yelled and Bruce, "Batman!" "Bane? your days of stealing jewels is over, give yourself up." "Hmm, let me think, NEVER!" "Kiara, watch out for Bane, he is too dangerous." I asked him, "But look at him, he is a skinny man and we'll take him down together." Bane smiled and said to me, "I wouldn't say that little girl lion." He pressed to button and strange green liquid have gone through his body and he grew as a size as a rhino. I looked at him and me and my family was in disblief and my mom and dad said to me, "You had to say that!" I smiled sheepishly and Bane threw a car at us and Hal blocked it with his ring and I said thanks to him and he smiled and Bane threw a larger vehicle at my brother and just as he was about to he hit by the oncoming vehicle, Kion shut his eyes awaiting his doom until time stood still and then a voice came out of nowhere saying, "Kion of Earth, you have been chosen to protect the innocent and for that, your courage and hopefulness on your family, friends, and your team as you are chosen to be a Blue lantern of Earth and I present you the ring of hope, and there you will say this oath, "In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright." Use these powers for good and be careful of the yellow lantern Sinestro. You and your family are the universe's only hope. Good luck Blue Lantern." Then The voice Disappeared, then Kion then said the words that the voice told him, "In fearsome days, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite, when all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" Then time started again and he was crushed on top of the vehicle and I yelled, "KION!" And then, something remarkable happened, Kion survived but he has a blue uniform with a blue symbol on it and I said, "Kion, your a lantern now?!" Kion looks at his suit and said, "I guess I am, now let's get Bane sis." I nodded and Bane yelled in anger, "What, a blue lantern?" "That's right Bane, and your going down!" All of us took turns beating up Bane and Kion used a construct of a big metal thing that cut things that is called a scissors and cut the pipes that help Bane's venom and he shrunk down to his normal size and Hal made a cage and gave it to Commissioner Gordan and said to him, "Here you go Commissioner, your first prisoner." Gordon saluted to us and we nodded and Bane said to us, "Uhh, When I get myself out of jail, I will break every bone in your pitiful bodies!" I just stick my tongue out to Bane as a insult and Bane Screamed in Anger and I said to all my family, "So, where to next?" Hal said, "Arkham Asylum."


	10. Chapter 10: The Nightmares of Gotham

An hour later, I hear a yell for help and We all hear it, so we went down to the ground and all of the sudden, Yellow streaks of light went past me and I heard an evil laugh and I yelled, "Hey, who did that?!" Then, I saw three people coming towards us. One is a small person with a strange looking glass on his eye and a strange cane like thing, one is a white looking person without a head with a top hat, and one who looks like something out of a nightmare. He is wearing a mask that resembles a thing people call a scarecrow. Batman then yelled, "Penguin, Gentleman Ghost, and Scarecrow, I see that you escaped Arkham as well." Then the white pale man said, "Indeed Batman, and I see that you have brought friends with you as well, and a couple on lions with you, how cute." I yelled at the man, "The only thing that is cute is my claws to your face!" The man was shooked to see that I spoke and said, "Interesting, it seems that these lions can talk." I asked Batman, "Umm, Batman, who are those things?" Batman told me and my family, "Those people are Arkham's dangerous criminal, Oswald Cobblepot, A wealthy buisnessman who name himself The Penguin." Penguin smiled and said, "Evening." "That is Jim Craddock, a evil man who is called the Gentleman Ghost.." "Good day." "..And that is Jonathan Crane, a psychologist tho studies fear who calles himself the Scarecrow.""So, now that you introduced ourselves, let us have a welcome home party with a scream!" Scarecrow threw what looks like a orange round ball called a pumpkin which came out as gas and batman gave us these masks and said, "Put these on." me and my family put on these weird looking masks but my dad didn't do it and breathed to gas and he was now as scared and I said to my dad, "Dad, what's going on?" Batman states to me, "He's been affected with Scarecrow's neurogas that makes everybody being scared or afraid of what they fear most and what does your father fear most?" I told him, "Well, he is afraid of being a failure at being a king and my grandpa being killed, *Gasp*, which means?" "He's experienceing his own fears but they illusions but your father doesn't know that." I was scared of what my dad will see and I said to him, "Dad, this is all an illusion, it's not real!" My dad didn't listening to at all and I said to my dad, "Hold on, I'm coming for you!" Batman told me, "Wait, if you do go get your dad and get affected also, remember this, it's all a illusion, it's not real, good luck." I nodded and took my mask off and went after my dad and right after I was going to see my dad, Zira came out of the gas and said to me, "Hello little girl, miss me?" I gasped and said, "No, it can't be, you're dead?" Then I remembered batman told me that the gas is affecting me and I thought to myself, "This is not real, this is Scarecrow's doing." I yelled at Zira and said, "I ain't afraid of you!" Then Zira was gone and I went I got to my dad and what I saw is one of my dad's memories of my grandfather getting killed in that fateful day and I thought to myself, "How can I stop this madness?" Then I have and idea, I constructed a big huge fan which I turned on and the gas went out the window and dissipated and Scarecrow Yelled in fear, "What!" Then my dad snapped out of it and said, "Wh..What happened?" "You were affected by Scarecrow's fear gas, a gas which saw our own nightmares come to life." My dad said, "Thanks for getting me out of that, it was scary for me to remember." I nodded and said, "you're welcome, now let's get these creeps back to Arkham and say there, My family nodded and the three villains fought with their might. Penguin uses his thing called an umbrella and tries to shoot Batman and me, Gentleman Ghost uses his guns and his cane to try to shoot my mom and my dad, and Scarecrow tries to use his claws to scratch Kovu and Kion and they didn't hit a single shot at us, so we defeated them and took them to the Commissioner and jailed them, "Thank you again Kiara, that's more were they came from." "No problem Gordon, now let's get to Arkham Asylum and fast, we don't want to miss the party." Then we went off deeper into the city.


	11. Chapter 11: The Mad world of Riddles

We went to the center of the city when somebody called for help and we went down to the thing called a park which is huge compared to the others we saw. We went in and everything was beautiful like we are in the park with tall trees with a bottle that said, "Drink me" on it. "Oh, boy, I haven't drank in a while." Batman yelled, "Kiara, no!" He threw a batarang at the bottle and broke it and I yelled, "Hey, what's wrong with you?" "That's the bottle that is Wonderland, a bottle that has poison in it." "Well, thanks for that." Then a voice came out of nowhere saying, Congratulation Batman, you have evaded my trap, now it's time for my riddle, now riddle me this, You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, But the future can never taint me. What am I?" Kiara thought and nobody got it and the voice said, "The answer is history like you will be heroes." Then three figures came out of the trees and they are strange, one has a green suit with a green hat, one has a black hat and has 10/6 card on it, and one who has a big scar on his left side of the face and has strange clothing due to that scar. "Just tell me, who are you?" Batman told me, "These are the worst criminals of Gotham, That is Harvey Dent, known as Two-Face.." "A not so pleasant greeting." "..That is Jervis Tetch, know as The Mad Hatter.." "Tell me Batman, why a raven is like a writing desk." ".. and that is Edward Nygma, known as the Riddler." "Now that we have all been introduced, I got a riddle for all of you, What begins and has no end, and ends all that which begins?, ask quickly." Batman yelled, "The answer is death." "Correct Batman, which you all will be. Get em boys." The villains were using their own skills to defeat us, but not this time and I asked a riddle to the Riddler, "Oh, Riddler, I got a riddle for you, What body part is pronounced as one letter but written with three, only two different letters are used?, so answer now." The Riddler then said, "The eye." "That is the answer which will be a good punchline." As I punched Riddler in the eye and said this, "Now there's the punchline there." "Hey, no fair, the Riddler gets all the riddles." "Yeah, yeah, shut up." As I punched him and knocked him out." My dad was fighting against Had Hatter and the Hatter said to my dad, "Tell me Simba, why is a raven like a writing desk?" "I-I don't know." "Guess we'll nevar find out." Then he got it, "I got it, it's nevar, because it's raven backwards." "What, how did you know that?" "Hmm, lucky guess." As he punches the crap out of the Hatter and was knocked out. Then Two-Face shot a bullet at me and Two-Face said, "Tell, Green Lantern, do you know we get up and you go down?" He flipped his coin which landed on a scratched head which means tails, "Because crime always pay." As he cocked his gun and points it at me, a big red x came down and tied up Two-Face and then a figure came down from the tree and said to him, "Nobody messes with my family, Two-Face." As it made a cage from these red x's and looked at me and my family and Kion said to it, "Wow, thanks for helping us, but I got one question for you, who are you?" The masked figure said to Kion, Don't you remember, it is to never hyena by it's spots." Kion then gasped and he yelled, "Jasiri?" The figure then took of it's mask and Jasiri's face was shown, "I see you have superpowers too huh." "It's great to see you too, oh yeah, mom, dad, Kovu, Kiara, Hal, and Bruce, I like to introduce you to my friend, Jasiri, sure she's a hyena, but she has a lot of kick into it and I helped Jasiri defeat her own kind and like she said, never judge a hyena by her spots." Then my mom and dad came towards her and then they bowed to her and said, if you are a friend to my son, then you a friend of mine, welcome to the family Jasiri." She smileld and said, "Thank you, your highness." "Just call me Simba, and you can call my wife, Nala." She went up to me and said, "So, your Kiara, I heard so much about you and your husband." "It's alright, a friend of my brother is a friend of mine." She smiled to me and I smiled back.


	12. Chapter 12: The Dead and The Bizarre

In Arkham Aslyum, Joker got furious when Batman's top villains were taken down by Batman, Green Lantern, and a a bunch of animals dressed up as lanterns and have superpowers. "Grr, they are getting closer toward the asylum, we must do something?" Then, a figure came out of the shadows and it was Zira, kovu's mother who they that she drowned and said to Joker, Well, there is a few more options." "Oh yeah, Zira, what' that?" Zira grinned evilly, "Why not use Bizzaro and Solomon Grundy, they well take them down like they did it to me." Joker was going to say another word and then agreed. "Good idea, they won't stop them and will not get in without a welcoming party." Joker laughed.

Meanwhile at edge of the park, I asked Jasiri about the costume and why it's mask had a skull with a red x on it. "Hey, Jasiri, why do you this costume on and why do you have superpowers?" The Jasiri answered, "That's easy, I have found this suit when I fell to a hole which led me to this city and I saw you and your friends including Kion because the guard are really worried about you and they need their leader, so I put it on and it gave me superpowers like Batman here." Kion then suprised that his group need him. Then they were at the front the gates of Arkham Asylum, Batman and the Justice League opened the gate and we went in and I said, "Well, that was too easy." Just then, the ground then began to shake and then came out was a huge person who has pale skin and the thing talked, "Grundy think not." and another person who has a stony face with Superman's suit only the differnce is that the S is on backwards and we all screamed and I asked Batman, "Woah, what is Priderock are those thing?" Batman then answered, "That is Solomon Grundy, a zombie who used to be Cyrus Gold, a ganster who was killed by his own men who was reanimated in the bog by magic wood and then Solomon Grundy was born. And that is Bizzaro, a Superman clone who thinks backwards, like if you say that we are his friends, then he will attack us or if we say that his enemies were his friends, they attack them instead." "Ahh, gotcha, now we have to defeat these things and get to the doors on the Aslyum, now let's do this." All of my family asaid it in unison, "Right!" They break off to two groups, Me, Kovu, mom, Kion, and Batman are trying to defeat Solomon Grundy, while Dad, Jasiri, and hal will reason with Bizzaro about attacking Solomon. Solomon yell out some words that Hal told me about a nursery rhyme called Solomon Grundy which he took that name from, "Solomon Grundy, Born on monday, Christened on Tuesday.." He used his big hand which almost hit us, "..Married on Wednesday, Took ill on Thursday, Worse on Friday.." He swat us with his hand and send us flying and Solomon took a big chunk of Earth and concrete. While Dad, Jasiri, and hal told him something which is backwards and my dad said, "Bizzaro, Solomon Grundy is your friend, we are your enemies, do you understand?" Then Bizzaro shook his head and then swoop down to Grundy. Then Solomon said his final words before he squash us, "..Died on Saturday, Buried on Sunday, That is the end of Soloman Grundy." The Grundy looked and he was hit by Bizzaro and then he was knocked out and Bizzaro said, "Pretty kitties and masked men his enemies." as he smiled at us and we smiled at him and I said to Bizzaro, "Thank you." Then we head to the doors and we were at the final battle and then we saw Joker and Sinestro waiting for us. "Wl, well, well, it it isn't Batman and his precious Justice dweebs, so nice to "Crash" my party." I yelled at joker "Give it up Joker, your fun and games are over, and you will be Under arrest." Sinestro said to me, "On the contrary, Green Lantern, it is you who will be squashed, Now!" Just then, two figures came and one of them I recognize, it was Zira, and the other is what batman profiled as Harleen Quinzel AKA Harley Quinn and I asked Zira in fear, "Zira, but I thought that you drowned, how is that possible?" "Oh, but my dear Kiara, I survived the water and I was alone for 47 days with food and water until I found Gotham and I came across Joker who saved me from death's grip. and now I will have my revenge on you and your family and my so called "Son" of mine." Kovu stated, "Mom!" "I will never be your mother, not after what you done to me, you are not my son anymore." Kovu then took air and said these to Zira, "Then I guess that you are not my mother anymore, you are my enemy now." Zira smiled, "Thes let's make this more intresting." She said word that sound like an oath but for what? "This power is mine, this is my light, be it in bright of day or black on night, I lay claim to all that falls within my sight, to take what I want, that is my right." As she was lit up with orange light and she was covered with and orange suit with a strange symbol and I gasped, "your a lantern too?" "Yes, you insolent fool, now this world and all the worlds will belong to me, Zira of the Orange Lantern Crops!" Then I thought, "Wait minute, If she wants the worlds all by herself, then that must be greed, a sin that any human want, power." Then, four more figures appear and they reveal to be Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed, the Red Lanterns, and Scar, the Black Lantern. "well, well, if it is Kiara and her pathetic friends, now it's time to have our revenge as well." The red, orange and black lanterns were going towards my dad and Jasiri, "and we'll kill the ones you've love." I yelled "NOOO!"

Jasiri said to Simba, "well. it's been a pleasure to have to have you on our side." "same as you." As they closed their eyes and as they are ready to die, they opened their eyes and Simba and Jasiri saw that everything was still like as if time froze and then a white ball of light came out of nowhere and ISimba said to the ball, "Who are you and why is time stood still." The ball speaks to him. "It is time for you to know." Simba recognize that voice, "Dad?" The white ball shapeinto Mufasa, father of Simba. "But, I thought you died?" "of course I died, I am giving you and Jasiri a lantern ring just for you. Jasiri, you have a wonderful feeling of compassion, I give you the Indigo ring, and for you Simba, you have a life full of wonder, for that, I give you the white ring." He gave them the rings and put them on. "Now, repeat the oaths after me.

I yelled, "Nooo!" Just then, a white light appeared out of knowhere and they were pushed back and came out of the light are my dad and jasiri and dad said, "ready for this?" Jasiri nodded and they say word which are oaths, " _In sorrowful day, in misfortunate night,_ _We help those, who need our might,_ _With the lantern power of Abin Sur,_ _We rid your misery...,_ _With compassionate might!" "_ Shining light comes from the dark For where there was death comes life's true spark Let those who sought blackest night Be blinded by White Lantern's Light." Then a white and purple light lit up and out came my dad in a white sui and Jasiri in a purple suit and Jasiri said to them, "Take us for all you want, but your no match againts the lion Lanterns." And my dad yelled, "You will be banished from the circle of life. Come at us if you dare!"


	13. Chapter 13: Battle of The Lanterns

Me, my family and The Justice League are at the building of Arkham Aslyum where we were face-to-face with Zira, the hyenas, and Scar while Batman, Hal Jordan, and Superman were face-to-face with Joker, Sinestro, and Harley Quinn, "So, what are we going to do Mr. J?" Joker smiled and said to her, "Kill them all." "With pleasure." She took out her big weapon which is called a hammer and we lanterns fight against the evil lanterns by using our constructs like swords, fists, and paws to defeat them but they are to strung to defeat. "Ha, you will never defeat us, we are more stronger and smarter then you are you filthy peasant!" Then I just remember, when we fight together, nothing will stop us and I said to my dad, "Dad, remember that we fought the lions two years ago?" "Yeah, why?" "Why not use all our powers to defeat them, this time, with our lantern rings and form a super lantern." Then, she then said the oath again this time, they gave her all the lantern rings to form a super lantern. All of the lanterns formed light and the other viilains lights came out and said, "What is happening?" Just thethe Guardians came out of nowere and they looked at me and said in a surprising tone, "Impossible, no one can use this power unless..she is the chosen one!" I used my oath, "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light." Kovu used his oath, "I blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light, let those who try to stop what's right, burn like my power, Sinestro's might." My mom uses her oath, "For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night, accept our ring and join our fight, love conqures all, with violet light." Kion uses his oath, "In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite, whaen all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright." Jasiri uses her oath, " _In sorrowful day, in misfortunate night,_ _We help those, who need our might,_ _With the lantern power of Abin Sur,_ _We rid your misery,_ _With compassionate might." My dad uses his oath, "_ Shining light comes from the dark, For where there was death comes life's true spark, Let those who sought blackest night, Be blinded by White Lantern's Light." And I use three of my enemies' rings, "With blood and range of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, that is your fate. This power is mine, this is my light, be it in bright of day or black of night, I lay claim to all that falls within my sight, to take want I want, this is my right. The Blackest Night falls from the skies, The darkness grows as all light dies, We crave your hearts and your demise, By my black hand, the dead shall rise." Then all the colors of the rainbow came out and then all the rings return back to their normal masters and made clone versions of themselves and I turn into a lantern called a Spectrum Lantern and I said a new oath, "In waking days, in dredful nights, no matter who will escape my sight, we fight honor with every light, fear us now, our spectrum light." Then I got a new suit and I have all the rings on my paws and I said to my enemies, "Let's do this." "This is going to be fun." Then the battle took off, the lanterns use all their might to defeat each other and use constructs and then Batman and Hal uses their own skill to do a surprise attack and kick Scar's face and I used my ring to destroy Scar until his ring is what's left of him. Zira was furious and yelled, "you will die and I will rule all!" Kovu smiled and said, "Not if I help it." He used his construct scissor and cut the rope from a cage and trapped Zira and Kovu took her ring and said to her, "Goodbye, Zira." My dad and Jasiri are down to just Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed and Shenzi said, "This will be your final fight for you "Your highness" Simba looked up and said to them, "I wouldn't think so." He use his white ring and shot a wooden plank and then all the metal came down and made a steel cage and Jasiri, said, "Ha, now you know what is like being in a cage, so goodbye." Then, it's just Joker, harley and Sinestro and I said to Joker, "Now, give up now Jiker while you have a chance." Joker laughed, "You and what army." Batman smiled and said to them, "This army, Then Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, J'onn J'onzz, Kilowag, Razor, Fuli, Ono, Bunga, Bashte, Nuka, and Vitani came out of nowhere as if they used a homing device as people call them. I looked around and then smiled at my friends and they smiled back and I looked at Joker, Sinestro, and Harley and said, "Now, as I said to you before, you are under arrest." Joker, Sinestro, and Harley raised their hands in terms of surrender Sinestro said to my whole family, "You won't see the last of us, we will form a new syndicate and we will return with our allies on our side to hurt and kill you all." Jasiri said to Sinestro, "Well, we'll see about that to the judge." Joker smiled and said to us, "Oh, we'll see." as he was taken away by the cops and I asked my friends and the guardians, "were you here the whole time?" Fuli answered, "Yes, we all seen it, and you were awsome when you combined your family's rings and your enemies rings into a super lantern as the spectrum lantern as you call it." Ono asked me, "So, what are we going to do now?" I answered, "Well, since all the prisoners escaped, I think we'll track down the criminals, evil will stay until we will find them and capture them all, and I will keep these rings so if anything gets intense, the Spectrum Lantern will heed my call once again, and you us, we will form a group we will call ourselves the Justice Guard of Earth." Fuli likes that idea and Batman said to all of us, "Well, since you your family, The Lion Guard, Nuka and Vitani will be a new team, I like me to give you these, your own communicators, it will help us talk to each other, scan cities for criminals, look up bios on every villains, and teleport you to the Watchtower, the Batcave, and the JL headquarters anytime you like and we'll help you make a headquarters on Pride Rock if you like." I smiled and said, "That is the sweetest thing you would ever done to us, thank you Bruce." "Hey, what are friends for." Then Commissioner Gordon came on our comm and said, Batman, it;s urgent, all the villains who were in cages and even Joker, Sinestro, and Harley were teleported and are nowhere to be on sight." "No worry, Gordon,The Justice league and the Justice Guard will find them and will be captured, I promise you that." Gordan smiled, "Thanks, Batmsn, we're sure to have a helping hand around here from now on." Ono smiled, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" "Yes, it's time for the JSE to save to day again, Justice Guard, to the rescure."

Meanwhile on Apokolips, an old woman keeled on her knee and said the dark figure, "Oh, my dark lord, the one planet called Earth is now at the hands of a certain lion called Kiara of the Green Lanterns and she is more powerful then you my lord." The dark figure reveal himself as the dark lord of Apokolips named Darkseid, god of chaos and he spoke, "More powerful then me, then I will see how powerful this Kiara is as I will see what she can do, but for now Granny Goodness, let this Kiara have her fun as I, Darkseid will be the one to destroy her myself." Granny Goodness smiled, "As you command, my lord Darkseid." She went out and Darkseid yelled, "Bedlam!" A man came in and said to him, "Yes, my lord, what is you bidding?" "Send out a being that no one will every kill, a ancient Kryptonian clone who will feel nothing but hate and destruction, Sent out..Doomsday." Dr. Bedlam smiled, "As wish, my lord." Darkseid looked out to the stars and said, "Someday, you will kneel at the wrath of Doomsday, the indestructible Krytponian." As he smiled evilly.

THE END?


	14. The End

Kiara of The Green Lanterns

Written by MMRP777

 **Credits**

 **Disney**

Liz Callaway - Kiara

Matthew Broderick - Simba

Jason Mardon - Kovu

Morai Kelly - Nala

Jeremey Irons - Scar

Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Martin, and Jim Cummings - Shenzi, banzi, and Ed

Suzanne Pleshette - Zira

Dick andy - Nuka

Jennifer Lien - Vitani

Max Charles - Kion

Diamond White - Fuli

Dusan Brown - Bashte

Joshua Rush - Bunga

Atticus Shaffer - Ono

Mala Mitchell - Jasiri/Red X

James Earl Jones - Mufasa

 **DC Comics**

Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman

George Newbern - Clark Kent/Superman & Bizzaro

Adam Baldwin - Hal Jordon/Green Lantern

Michael Rosenbuam - Barry Allen/Flash

Carl Lumbly - J'onn J'onzz

Kevin Richardson - Kilowag

Jason Spisak - Razor

Grey DeLisle - Aya

Lenny Weirrib - James Gordon

Robin Downes - Sinestro & Jim Craddock/Gentleman Ghost

Mark Hamill - Joker

Arleen Sorkin - Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

Henry Silva - Dorrance/Bane

Paul Willaims/Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin

Henry Polic II - Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow

Richard Moll = Harvey Dent/Two-Face

John Glover - Edward Nygma/Riddler

Roddy McDowall - Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter

Bruce timm - Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy

Lion King and Lion Guard belongs to DIsney

Justice League belongs to DC Comics

See you next time

MMPR777 signing off.


End file.
